Secretes of the stone
by TwinMoonAlchemist
Summary: Fallow two friends as they travel with Ed and Al to uncover the truth that is in a sea of lies. EDXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of the Moon**

**TMA: Hello Fanfictioners I am the TwinMoonAlchemist and as my name has Twin in it a friend and me are going to be updating these stories. Plus this is the first time so please don't be to mean.**

**Ed's POV**

**This was just like any other day of the we, Colonel Mustang called me and my brother in to talk about our new mission and he said there was a surprise to with it.**

"**I'm not going to like this Al" I said to my brother which was standing right beside me.**

" **Don't worry brother it might be fun" said Al**

**Then we finally arrived at Mustangs office and then he said as usual he said..**

**3 person POV **

"**Hello Fullmetal. Do you know you're a Shrimp?" said Mustang with a smirk**

" **I am not a shrimp," yelled Ed as usual with that angry face**

" **Brother clam down" said Al holding Ed back.**

**Somewhere near Mustangs office**

**Nico's POV**

**We just arrived from our last mission and I was tired as hell. I was giving Tori a lecture about blowing things up and as usual she was ignoring me but then I remembered something and then said**

"**Don't blow up the door this time please Sis"**

" **But I like blowing up Doors" said Tori in her sarcasm **

" **Kick the door instead then," said David **

" **BROTHER" I yelled at him.**

**Mustangs Office**

**(Sometime as the talk outside of the door)**

**Mustang's POV( aka Mustard)**

"**Yes you are, anyways two people are joining your team for this mission" I said**

"**WHAT" yelled Ed and Al at the same time.**

" **Sometimes I think Fullmetal has no brain at all and then I seems that AL's the Oldest" I think then I said**

"**Yes they should be coming soon" **

"**B-B-B-But" said Ed was all Ed could say before the door slammed open and then they showed up standing right at the door.**

**Ed's POV**

**SLAM**

**I turned around and I saw two girls standing there with a dog. The first girl I saw had light brown hair with pure gold streaks and part of it was in a brad. Her eyes were gold like mine and was tannish skin ton. She was a long sleeve sliver top that was cut at the shoulders and on top was a blue tank top. She was wearing a blue skirt with her alchemist watch tied around her waste and had sliver laggings with blue shoes. Plus it was funny to see she looked pissed at the other one. The other girl dark brown hair that was a little messed up. Her top was a long sleeve shirt, which was dark green in the mane part with the word fight, and her sleeves were black. She was wearing cargo pants. And was carrying a side bag that looked like it was a little burnt. And on her feet was black boots. She looked like she was ignoring that girl beside her. And then she said **

"**Blowing up the door is way funnier" she said.**

" **Ya I know for you but the with all the doors you blow up Mustang has to pay for a new door" the first girl said.**

" **Ah you finally came MoonShadow Alchemist," said Mustang**

" **Oh hey colonel Mustang" said the first girl.**

" **Hey Mustard" said the second girl**

" **Its Mustang to you"**

" **So who's the Tin can and the pip squeak girl" said the secend girl.**

" **I am not a pip squeak or a girl" I yelled.**

" **I hate this girl and she said I looked like a girl but I know I don't. But do I?" I thought**

" **Sis that's not nice, Sorry for her rudeness but my name is Nico and this rude girl is Tori" said Nico**

" **Yo" said Tori**

" **Its no problem except when you call me pip squeak or girl and my I say I AM NOT A GIRL but anyways my name is Edward and that's Alphones but you can call us Ed and Al" I said**

" **Yes you do look like a girl" said Tori smirking**

" **Nice to meet you guys, So Colonel here's my report of the last mission you gave us" said Nico**

**3 person POV**

**She throws the report straight at Mustang. He caught it and read. Then his mouth fell open and yelled " you blowed up half the town trying to catch this guy".**

" **Sorry about that but Tori blowed up the half of it and I had to fix the town but no one was hurt in the proses thought that's is good isn't" said Nico**

"**Hey I tolled the mayor that I was sorry but it is not my fault for that explosion it was that guys fault" explained Tori**

" **Part of it was you but remember you the other missions you blowed up part of a forest, cave, meadows and other towns and cities. I had to put them all back together when we were done the mission and I would be out of energy" said Nico looking like she was tried.**

" **Well sorry that I can't control my Alchemy" said Tori looking bored**

" **You can't control your Alchemy," asked Al surprised**

" **Yep that's why I blow stuff up" said Tori looking happy now.**

" **Well anyways, here is your mission you have to go to mount tree- top to go and investigate the disappearance of girls and women in that area," said Mustang**

" **Ok when do we leave?" asked Tori bored now**

" **Your train leave tomorrow afternoon," said Mustang**

" **Oh good we can crash at our house for a bit" said Tori looking a bit happier**

" **That's good oh and Ed, Al do you have a place to stay at all because if you don't then you can stay with us at our house" asked Nico**

" **Um thanks that would be great" said Al " Only if that's ok for you thought we don't want to trouble you guys".**

" **No its ok for you to stay with us" said Nico**

" **Hey sis should I call the L.I.M.O" yelled Tori who was already in the hall.**

" **Ya call Steve to come and pick us up sis" said Nico**

" **Limo?" asked Al**

" **Oh it means um what does it mean again sis" asked Nico**

" **Oh um I can't remember right now but he said that he was coming so we should get outside" said Tori running down the hall then yelled "Bye Mustard".**

" **It's Mustang"**

" **Sorry but bye" said Nico then ran out with Ed and Al laughing all the way down the hall.**

**Then Hawkeye came it and said, " What's wrong sir"**

" **I can't kill her, I can't kill her (1)" said Mustang**

" **What's gotten into him?" thought Hawkeye**

**- he says that all the time when Tori calls Mustang, Mustard and plus he remembers the old days with them( you will know what happened back then in a couple of more chapters)**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review and have a good day with cookies and milk but Ed will have the cookies not the milk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HELLO MY FELLOW REVIEWERS I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED YET BUT IT IS COMING I HAVE A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT IT IS COMING A LONG WITH THE STORY AND HOPE TO GET THE CHAPTER DONE THIS WEEK IF NOT THEN IT WOULD BE IN A FEW WEEKS BUT THEN I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS THEN K AND THEY WILL BE LONG MIGHT I JUST SAY.**

**THE NEXT CAPTER IS CALLED - Family of Alchemists PART 1**


End file.
